Contigo, para siempre!
by vanita-chan
Summary: todo por culpa de ese baston! advertencias adentro.. posible Lemon
1. por culpa de ese baston

**Hola!!!... yo aquí de nuevo… con otro fic que me salio de mi cabecita loca, pervertida y sin oficio, como dije en mi perfil, "UN OSCURO SECRETO" estará parado hasta nuevo aviso, cada vez que leo el capi cinco me quedo en blanco… se hasta como va a terminar pero no se como escribirlo… TT^TT perdónenme, y ténganme paciencia.**

**ATENCION: si eres sano de mente… te recomiendo que des click en la "X" que ves en tu pantallita, la editorial Vanita-Chan no se hace responsable por, daños psicológicos (que loca estoy… xD) o permanentes en la computadora puesto que hay escenas subidas de tono y TAL VEZ un posible lemon, si eres un pervertido, como yo y otros mas, pues adelante y sigue leyendo!... **

**Ya no los distraigo mas… espero que les guste y dejen review!!... :D**

**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son de las maravillosas Clamp, esta vez los tomare prestados con el fin de divertirlos a ustedes… espero y no moleste… :D**

**Contigo para siempre**

* * *

Una mañana normal, común y corriente en cierta ciudad llamada Tomoeda… ¡al grano!, ¡Otra vez tarde!, voy corriendo con todo lo que dan mis piernas al instituto. Por cierto, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, una joven de 16 años de edad, estoy en 1º, de la preparatoria de Tomoeda. Mi fami… ¡AUCH!

-yo y mi torpeza…-murmure mientras me sobaba el área afectada, en este caso mi nariz, puesto que caí de boca- auch…- me queje-

Mire al suelo a ver que fue el causante de mi caída y me di cuenta que era un objeto extraño, como un bastón de porrista, pero con una bola como de cristal en una de las puntas, y en la otra un...

-¿que es esto?- lo acerco para ver que era, era algo parecido a un diamante, pero… ¿como explicarlo?, es como una liga de diamante, cristal, oro, jade y ¿esmeralda?-

De pronto miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que llegare ¡diez minutos tarde!, tomo el bastón y lo meto en mi mochila, lo examinare mas tarde, por fin llegue a la entrada de mi escuela, jadeando muy cansada, ¡solo a mi padre se le ocurre inscribirme en una preparatoria que queda al otro lado de mi casa! Entro apurada al salón y noto que la profesora aun no ha llegado, coloco… no tiro mi mochila en mi pupitre y me lanzo en la silla y respire hondo.

-¡Sakurita!, ¡valla que si estas sudando!, ten usa mi pañuelo- dijo la dulce voz de mi mejor amiga-

-gracias Tomoyo, hoy se me hizo mas tarde de lo normal-comenté limpiándome un poco las pequeñas gotas de sudor de mi frente-

-y ¿porque no tomaste el bus?-pregunto curiosa-

-por culpa de un maldito bastón lo perdí- dije molesta, hablando de bastón…-

-Hola Sakura, ¿como has estado?- se acercaron Eriol y Li a nosotras- Buenos días mi princesa…- dijo muy educado Eriol arrodillándose y besando la mano de Tomoyo, ¡haciendo sonrojar a ella y a mí!, que envidia me da… ¡quisiera tener un novio como el!-

-Bu-buenos días Eriol… - tartamudeo mi mejor amiga, me siento un poco incomoda con ellos así, pero de repente siento una mirada que me eriza toda la piel, volteo a ver y me encuentro con el mismísimo demonio: **Shaoran Li ** con su típica mirada fría y profunda, pero que yo conozco como la palma de mi mano.

-Buenos días Li…-dije desafiante-

-Buenos días Kinomoto…-respondió con una aterciopelada y varonil voz, de esas que te niegas a escuchar, porque si lo haces te derrites-

-Buenos días jóvenes… por favor todos diríjanse a sus asientos- la voz del magnifico profesor de matemáticas (nótese el sarcasmo en el tono de voz) interrumpió nuestro duelo de miradas, cada uno se dirigió a sus asientos y comenzó la aburrida y tortuosa clase de números y símbolos a los que yo no les encuentro sentido-

Miro a los lados y veo a mi querida compañera Tomoyo, como siempre prestándole atención a la clase, ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, y aunque seamos primas, parece mi hermana mayor, adora confeccionarme ropa, y vestidos, y admito que es muy buena en eso del diseño, tiene la misma edad que yo, tiene el cabello azabache y ondulado que le llega hasta la cintura, bastante largo ¿no?, sus ojos son unos hermosos amatistas, muy profundos y expresivos, de pronto el profesor hace una pregunta, donde todos nos quedamos callados y solo dos personas levantaron la mano, ella y Eriol, me pregunto como hacen para aprenderse todo de una sola vez.

Ahora dirijo mi vista a Eriol, uno de mis mejores amigos quien fue el que respondió a la pregunta-bomba-quita puntos del profesor, siempre con una sonrisa tranquila y pacifica, sus ojos son como un azul muy oscuro, casi negros, y su cabello es de un color azabache, claro viene de otro país… ¿de donde era?... creo que de Inglaterra, se acomoda sus lentes tranquilo mientras mira la pizarra. Desde que conozco a Eriol, el nunca ha sido muy bueno en deportes… pero ahora después de unos casi 7 años, debo admitir que se ve muy guapo, pero no debo ver mucho porque ya tiene dueña: mi mejor amiga… son novios desde hace casi un año, gracias a un pequeño empujoncito mío. Bueno no, un empujón multiplicado por dos, sumando felicidad, aunque me restaba el tiempo que pasaba con mi amiga, por lo menos son felices. Creo que la clase de matemática me esta afectando…

Volteo mi mirada y consigo a un dormido Shaoran Li, ese tonto no necesita ver la clase para sacar un excelente, en serio no se como hacen, les pediré la formula para también sacar un excelente, porque mis notas de matemática específicamente dan asco, dejemos eso de lado, su rostro luce pacifico, casi angelical, se ve tan lindo… ¡SAKURA, reacciona! ¡El es tu rival!, aunque debo admitir que se ve muy guapo y sexy, dios ¿en que estoy pensando?, ¡soy una pervertida!, su rostro de 17 años le queda muy bien, miro sus labios, y… ¡AHHHH!... mejor volteo antes que me de una hemorragia nasal. Volteo rápidamente al pizarrón y lo veo lleno de números, símbolos, letras, y… ¿dibujos?, ¿desde cuando el profesor cambio con Yamasaki? Y ¿Qué hace Yamasaki como profesor?... veo que varios alumnos salen del salón… ¿pero que pasa aquí? ¿Será que la clase termino? ¿En que momento?

-Sakura, Sakura… ¡Sakura!- la voz de Tomoyo me saca de mis pensamientos- ¿estas bien?-

-¿he?- parpadeo un par de veces hasta que por fin reacciono- si, si, estoy bien- le dedico una sonrisa para dejarla de preocupar-

-el profesor ha dicho que te toca limpiar el salón junto con Shaoran Li- dijo tranquila con una sonrisa-

¡DEMONIOS! ¡No puede ser con otro sino con él!.

-que mas da…- dije decepcionada, definitivamente el profesor me odia por alguna razón…- ¿vamos a desayunar?-

-perdóname Sakura… es que ya quede con Eriol para comer…-dijo un poco culpable-pero…-

-tranquila…-le interrumpí- ve con el yo estaré bien- le dije con una sonrisa-

-¿segura?- pregunto-

-claro… soy un poco torpe pero me se cuidar- además ¿que me podría pasar en el salón de una preparatoria tan grande como esta?- además tengo algo pendiente- acabo de recordar que iba a examinar la extraña cosa que encontré hoy-

-bien, te veo después… adiós- tomo su desayuno y se fue-

Espere a que todos se fueran del salón para sacar el objeto que apremio mi retraso, lo saque y lo examine, pero no entiendo, es algo extraño…

-¿trayendo armas al instituto Kinomoto?- una voz me saca de mis pensamientos, una voz que no me esperaba, una voz que hay veces que no me deja dormir, esa voz que flecho mi corazón hace casi 7 años y que aun no es mía, y por no ser mía, me da coraje, mucho coraje, tanto que lo trato mal-

-¿Qué deseas Li? ¿Se te perdió tu muñeco de felpa o vienes solo a robarme oxigeno?- OK… esta vez fui muy grosera, ¡y me arrepiento!, no se la razón por la que cada vez que hablamos siempre termina en una pelea, desearía dejar de pelear con el solo por una vez en mi vida, y ser solo para el… ¡pervertida!-

El bastón que tenía empezó a brillar en mis manos, Shaoran miro sorprendido el bastón, la luz que emanaba este era tan brillante que nos cegó a los dos. Cuando termino todo, mire a todos lados y vi a un Shaoran un tanto extraño, su mirada ya no era fría sino que me envolvía con un calor insoportable, se fue acercando a mi, mi nerviosismo aumentaba cada vez que daba un paso hacia mi. Terminamos en la pared, y el apretándome con su cuerpo, sentía mis mejillas arder, el bastón aun seguía en mis manos, intente golpearle pero él me detuvo, ¡que rápido!, me tomo de la cintura y hundió su rostro en mi cuello aspirando mi perfume, mi pobre corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, y sentí un ligero susurro, ronco y ¿excitado?

-quiero que seas mía- dijo sensualmente-

¡OH DIOS MIO!, ¡casi me muero de un infarto cuando lo escuche!, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y mi cuerpo no respondía a los mandatos de mi mente, comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras que con sus manos recorría mi cuerpo, ¿Qué le ocurre? ¡NO! ¡Aun no deseo hacerlo!, y de nuevo el bastón comenzó a brillar, dejándome ciega otra vez, cuando la luz se disipo, gracias a dios Shaoran también se detuvo, parpadeo un par de veces mirándome sorprendido, por tal cercanía, ¿y quien no?, casi nos hacemos uno de lo pegados que estamos, sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo oscuro digno de una manzana, bueno, yo no puedo hablar mucho, yo parezco un tomate maduro, ¡que vergüenza!, se separó bruscamente de mi y me dio la espalda.

-¿q-que fue eso Kinomoto?- pregunto aun de espalda y con los brazos cruzados-

-creo que fue este bastón- lo miro y de pronto caigo en cuenta… y abro mis ojos de par en par, ¡NO PUEDE SER!, solo por haber deseado ser de el, y se cumplió… me puse mas nerviosa-

-¿este bastón?- lo tomo de un lado-

-déjalo me lo encontré yo no tu- dije de "mala gana" intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo-

-¡Kinomoto! Te lo decomisaré si no me lo das- ¿ah?, ¿Qué se cree?-

-no te lo daré Li- dije con el ceño fruncido, ahora el nerviosismo se convirtió en rabia-

-¡hazlo Kinomoto!-grito molesto-

-¡no lo haré!-grite- ¡Desearía que desaparecieras de este mundo! ¡Y que aparezcas en uno muy diferente de este bien lejos de aquí!- grite, oh, no, no otra vez…-

-¡eso va igual para ti!- grito molesto también-

¡NO! ¡¡¡No otra vez!!! Ya me han pasado muchas cosas hoy… por favor nooo… y el bastón empezó a brillar fuertemente, ¿porque esto me pasa solo a mí? Cerré mis ojos esperando lista para cualquier cosa pero ocurrió nada, abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí de lo que veía, me encontraba en un extraño lugar no había arriba ni abajo, todo era blanco, ¡estábamos flotando en el aire!

-¡dame ese bastón!- dije desesperada en un intento en vano de quitárselo halándolo hacia mi-

-¡dije que no!- y haló hacia el, ¡es que a veces Shaoran me saca de quicio!-

-¡que si!- halé-

-¡que no!- haló-

-¡que si!- halé-

-¡que no!- haló-

-¡que si!- halé-

-¡dije que no!- haló tan fuerte que lo solté y a el se le fue de las manos y salio volando muy lejos, y sorprendentemente comenzó a caer y con el nosotros dos. Empecé a gritar temiendo por mi vida, hasta que siento unos fuertes brazos rodeándome, para protegerme, me sorprendí y a la vez me sonrojé, sentí que pasamos algo húmedo, abrí los ojos y vi una nube, volteo mi vista hacia el suelo y mire un paisaje de un valle con un gran lago, al cual caímos, y logramos salir empapados-

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté-

-se supone que "un lugar lejos de nuestro mundo, y diferente" no te sorprendas que nos salga algún animal con dos cabezas, cinco ojos, siete patas, cuatro bocas y garras afiladas-dijo con un deje de molestia, me sorprendí por lo que dijo, mas que sorprendida, asustada, luego recordé algo-

-etto… gracias Li- dije sonrojada mirando el suelo-

-no hay problema- ¡por primera vez tenemos una charla normal!- llámame Shaoran, Sakura- me sonroje mas, ¡me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre! ¡Y ME LLAMÓ SAKURA!-

-esta bien Shaoran- ¡casi brinco de la felicidad! Si no estuviera él lo haría-

-bien, ¿sabes donde esta el bastón?- pregunto quitándose la camisa dejando ver su bien formado pecho y abdomen, ¡casi me muero de una hemorragia nasal!-

-n-no, ¿y q-que haces?- pregunte mientras el se quitaba el pantalón y quedaba en boxers, volteé antes que me diera algún derrame-

-evito resfriarme- dijo con su tono de voz tan neutral y tranquilo, mientras que yo me moría de taquicardia por su culpa- tú también deberías hacer lo mismo…- sentí su mirada sobre mi-

-para tu información Shaoran Pervertido Li no pienso desnudarme aquí, y menos en frente tuyo, prefiero morir resfriada que mostrar un centímetro de mi piel- dije molesta y sonrojada al mismo tiempo cruzándome de brazos, escuche un suspiro cansado detrás de mi, y unos pasos acercándose a mi-

-entonces lo haré yo- dijo detrás mío tomándome de las muñecas, y volteándome y mirándome a la cara, mi cuerpo se paralizo completamente dejándome llevar por sus manos quienes bajaron hasta mi cintura, tomo mi camisa y comenzó a subirla suavemente, hasta que me la quito, se me quedo mirando por unos segundo que se me hicieron eternos, respiró hondo mientras yo examinaba mas de cerca las facciones de su rostro, y ese cabello color chocolate, que me tienta a tocarlo y besarlo, de pronto siento que mi falta baja por mis muslos hasta mis pies, cuando reacciono el me cargo en sus brazos colocándome en una aparente roca, y se fue dejándome sola con mi sonrojo y mi corazón a mil por hora, cuando salí del shock me di cuenta que me quito el uniforme, me llevo hasta una roca, exprimió y colgó al "sol" nuestra ropa- Sakura tenemos que buscar el bastón- dijo de lejos Shaoran, cuando logre salir de mis fantasías no muy sanas con el bombón de Shaoran le conteste-

-si, pero… ¿por donde comenzamos?- pregunte aun con mi nerviosismo-

-no tengo idea- comento, de pronto siento que algo me toca el cabello, como una mano suave-

-Shaoran, ya me quitaste la ropa, ahora que quieres- dije en un tono de fastidio, y volteo para comprobar que era él, pero lo que vi me dejo en shock, y cuando reaccione pegue un grito- ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAA!- caí de la roca asustada-

-¡SAKURA!- escuche la voz de Shaoran acercándose, voltee a verlo y vi que paro en seco al ver por lo que había gritado- o por dios…- dijo mirando la horrenda cosa que me había tocado y sonreía perversamente-

* * *

¿Quieres saber que pasara después? ¿Cuál es esa horrenda cosa? ¿Qué harán Shaoran y Sakura después de esto? ¿Podrán volver a su mundo? ¿Saldrán vivos de esta?... ¡esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo de "Contigo para siempre"!

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Doy asco como escritora? ¿Merezco un premio? ¿Debería seguir estudiando y dejar de escribir? ¿Un mono en un computador escribe mejor que yo? ¿Preguntas? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿No entendiste el capitulo? ¿Quedaste con cara de WTF? ¿Quieres saber más?

DEJA UN REVIEW!!!...

Se acepta de todo, desde tomatazos, pasando por amenazas, criticas, halagos y premios.

La matemática es muy importante…

Recuerden que…

REVIEW=CONTI

Nos leemos después!!

Atte. Vanita-Chan

PD. OK creo me pase con las escenas un poco subidas de tono no me agunte!, discúlpenme los sanos de mente pero… SOY PERVERTIDA DECLARADA! y para los pervertidos… ¿desean un lemon? Posiblemente el bastón les haga realidad el deseo… solo digan si quieren o no… pero se esperarán como dos o tres capítulos… Si ustedes lo quieren lo hago… solo si ustedes quieren… ahora si me voy…

Matta ne!


	2. Perdidos en este extraño mundo

**Hola de nuevo!!... aquí les traje el cap. 2 de "Contigo, para siempre"!, esta es mi sorpresa de mi para ustedes, un cap extra hecho casi el mismo día que el cap 1, espero que lo disfrutes y dejes algún comentario… ^^**

**Aclaraciones y todo abajo, cuando termines de leer… ^^**

**Ahora te dejo de molestar, ahora si ¡a leer!**

**Los personajes de SCC no son míos… snif-snif, les pertenece a las Clamp, quien me presta un pañuelo??? TT^TT**

**Contigo para siempre**

**En el capitulo anterior: **_-¡SAKURA!- escuche la voz de Shaoran acercándose, voltee a verlo y vi que paro en seco al ver por lo que había gritado- o por dios…- dijo mirando la horrenda cosa que me había tocado y sonreía perversamente-_

**Capitulo 2: perdidos en este extraño mundo**

Esto debe ser un sueño, no una pesadilla, por culpa de un bastón estoy en un mundo extraño muy lejos de mi lindo hogar, con la persona que me quita el sueño y para colmo un monstruo horrendo enfrente de mi y yo semidesnuda, espera… me pellizco fuertemente, que sea un sueño, por favooor, ¡auch!, ¡eso dolió!, no puede ser… esto no es un sueño… ¡DIOS MIO!, ¡que alguien me ayude!, el monstruo se abalanzo hacia mi, cerré mis ojos para recibir el impacto, que por cierto nunca llego, abro mis ojos con miedo, y me encuentro a mi príncipe azul, (esto parece un cuento de hadas…) ¡Shaoran me protegió de esa cosa!

-¡toma las cosas y corre!- fue lo único que escuche antes de salir corriendo a tomar las únicas cosas que se fueron con nosotros a este extraño mundo: nuestro uniforme, cogí los uniformes pero recordé algo-

-¡Shaoran!- grite desesperada-

-¡joder, vete!- grito luchando con esa bestia horrenda- ¡yo te alcanzo!- dijo enfrentando a la criatura de dientes afilados-

-¡te espero!- grite antes de salir corriendo, y adentrarme a un espeso bosque-

Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, me encontraba sola en un oscuro y feo bosque de plantas que NO conozco, ni tengo ganas de conocer, ¿soy yo o empecé a escuchar sonidos extraños?, ¡odio esto!, aun tengo la ropa un poco húmeda de ambos, me coloco mi uniforme y abrazo con fuerza las ropas de Shaoran, desearía salir de aquí, mis ojos se humedecieron amenazándome con dejar salir las lagrimas, me limpie mis mojados parpados intentando parar el llanto, recordar a mis amigos que se quedaron allá en aquel mundo me entristece mas, sigo caminando, mirando a todos lados aferrada a lo único que me mantenía con esperanza, la ropa de Shaoran que tenían un perfume particular, que me encanta, quiero estar junto a el, y salir de aquí y volver, prometo que cuando vuelva dejare de llegar tarde al instituto, seré buena en la clase de matemáticas, y me comportare bien con él, no tratare mal a mi hermano, no me comportare malcriada con mi padre, creo que cuando salga de aquí cambiare tanto que ni yo misma me reconoceré, no mejor no prometo nada, si salgo de aquí intentare ser mejor persona, pero no lo aseguro.

No se cuantas horas estuve caminando, ya me empezaba a cansar, hasta que por fin llegue a un claro con un pequeño arrollo en frente, corrí y mire el "agua" primero, pero no parecía contaminada ni nada, tomo un sorbo para humedecer mi garganta, y tomo otro poco mas de agua para limpiarme el rostro y algunos rasguños que me hice con algunas ramas mientras caminaba. Escuche un sonido de ramas y me puse alerta, me puse nerviosa y voltee a todos lados, ¿Qué habrá sido? ¿Será que es otra de esas feas criaturas?.

-¿Quién esta allí?- pregunte con miedo mirando a todos lados- ¡mu-muéstrate!- esta vez me hice la valiente y me puse en guardia por si acaso me tengo que defender-

-disculpa si te asuste- una voz extraña, algo angelical salio de entre los arbustos, era la voz de una chica-

En ese momento una joven sale de entre las plantas, creo que tiene la misma edad que yo, es una chica muy linda, que no tiene nada que envidiarle a una modelo, la chica de creo un metro con sesenta centímetros, su piel era blanca y como de porcelana, sus ojos eran grandes, y de un color morado, extraño ¿no?, ¿usara lentes de contacto? No creo, su cabello era castaño claro no era muy largo, le llegaba menos de la mitad de la espalda, y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja, llevaba un atuendo un poco extraño pero bonito, tenia una camisa color morado, y encima como un sobretodo largo de color blanco con detalles lilas, una falda que le llegaba unos cinco centímetros por encima de la rodilla color morado, y tenia como una bufanda lila también con rayas blancas que le envolvía la cintura, y llevaba unas botas blancas no muy altas, y con tacón bajo, me miraba con serenidad y me mostraba una dulce sonrisa, miro de cerca su rostro y… ¿Qué es eso?, sus orejas son alargadas, ¿será que es una duende?. Se acerco a mí un poco pero una tercera voz la detuvo y dejo de acercarse.

-¡Riannon!- escuche una voz masculina acercándose, ¿será ese el nombre de esa chica o duende? ¡Lo que sea!- ¡Riannon!- volví a escuchar y la aludida volteo a ver por donde se escuchaba la voz-

-¡Por aquí!, ¡ven y mira lo que encontré!- dijo un tanto aniñada, ¿pero que coño?, ¿acaso soy una cosa extraña para que me estén tratando como un descubrimiento?, bueno si, para ellos soy extraña muuy extraña-

-¡Riannon te dije que no te alejaras de la aldea!- y el joven que parece de la misma edad salio también de entre algunos árboles, ¡espera!, ¿¡ALDEA?!-

-perdona es que venia al arrollo y la encontré a ella- dijo haciéndose a un lado dejándolo mirarme, ¡y si que me miro!, perdí la cuenta de las veces que me miro de arriba a bajo, pero yo no me quede atrás-

El chico era un poco mas alto que "Riannon" sus ojos eran serenos y con un deje desafiante, eran de color azules oscuros como el océano, su cabello era de un color marrón oscuro casi negro y lo tenia un poco largo, le tapaba las orejas que me imagino que también eran alargadas y puntiagudas, las facciones de su rostro eran muy definidas y masculinas, su ropa consistía en una camisa y un pantalón color azul marino que hacia juego con sus ojos, y llevaba una armadura blanca, llevaba unos botines negros, y a un lado de su cintura una gran espada con un colgante (N/A: como el de Shaoran en el anime).

-etto… hola… -dije un poco apenada-

-hola…-dijo volteando a ver a otro lado, y luego como que recordó algo y miro a la chica con el ceño fruncido- te he dicho un millón de veces que no te alejes mucho- la… ¿regañó?, la chica suspiro derrotada-

-esta bien, pero… ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- preguntó preocupada- llevémosla- propuso, ¿me llevan? ¿A donde?- ven, tranquila no te haré daño- dijo con una gran sonrisa-

-gracias…- fue lo único que dije antes de emprender otra caminata hacia la supuesta aldea-

-por cierto, como sabrás me llamo Riannon, mucho gusto- me sonrío- y ese de allí se llama Alan, y es mi mejor amigo…- comenta mientras el aludido me manda una de las tantas miradas fugaces que he logrado ver desde que nos vimos en el arrollo- ¿de donde vienes?, tus ropas son un poco extrañas ¿sabes?- me dijo tranquila, ¡claro que mis ropas son extrañas!, ¡VENGO DE OTRO MUNDO! ¡DUH!- cuando lleguemos le pediré a padre que te quedes con nosotros y te daré ropa para que te cambies, por que esas están muy sucias, y esas que llevas allí ¿de quien son?- pregunto curiosa mirando la ropa de Shaoran, ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡OLVIDE A SHAORAN!, ¿Cómo estará?, ¿seguirá con vida?, mi mirada se torno triste cosa que no paso desapercibida por "Riannon"- ohh… lo siento- dijo apenada-

-no, no importa, estas ropas son de un amigo, que me dijo que corriera, no se si aun sigue con vida- dije con un deje te melancolía y frustración- estábamos intentando volver, pero solo sabemos una forma-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto curiosa-

-con un bastón mágico que me conseguí- dije tranquila-

-ohh… te ayudare a encontrarlo- me sonrío amablemente-

Logramos llegar a la aldea, pero no era una aldea común y corriente, esta se elevaba por encima de nuestras cabezas en las ramas de unos altos y viejos árboles, vi a mucha gente principalmente mujeres y niños con sus orejas puntiagudas, las mujeres caminaban de un lado a otros con algunas bolsas de ¿hojas?, y los niños corriendo y saltando como monos de rama en rama.

-¡Bienvenida a Ellinia! ¡Ven!- dijo emocionada la chica halándome por la muñeca haciéndome subir por unas escaleras estilo caracol, hecha con la misma madera de los árboles… ¡que ingenio!, subí como miles de escaleras hasta que llegue a la parte mas alta de la aldea, y me encontré una gran casa, no, retiro lo dicho, gran mansión- esta es mi casa, vamos a hablar con padre para que te deje quedarte aquí hasta que vuelvas a tu hogar, sígueme, es por aquí- dijo comenzando a caminar por el rustico, grande y acogedor lugar-

Mire hacia todos lados, era muy bonito todo era tan limpio y pacifico, el aire era puro, no se cuanto tiempo estuve caminando pero me distraje mirando las sencillas pero lindas decoraciones.

-ya llegamos- dijo deteniéndose al frente de una gran puerta de madera- espera aquí- dijo y entro, espere como cinco minutos hasta que salio- mi padre quiere verte y hablar contigo- dijo con una sonrisa, y entre al espacioso lugar, al fondo se encontraba un gran hombre sentado en una silla de… adivinen… ¡madera! Jeje- padre ella es la chica que te hable, viene de otro lugar, la conseguimos a las afueras de la aldea, desea volver, pero necesita un bastón, mágico, y mientras lo busca, desea quedarse en esta aldea- explico la chica con emoción-

-dime jovencita ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el gran hombre con una voz grave y gruesa que retumbo en todo el pacifico lugar-

-Sa-Sakura Ki-Kinomoto señor- apenas pude pronunciar con un hilillo de voz-

-bien, Sakura, ¿de donde vienes?- pregunto con una mirada muy dulce, diferente a su físico-

-provengo de la ciudad de Tomoeda, Tokio señor- dije un poco mas relajada, pero el hombre me miro sin entender-

-¿Dónde queda eso?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos para comprobar que no mentía, también sentí la mirada curiosa de Riannon-

-Yo provengo de otro planeta señor, se llama La Tierra, por error un amigo y yo llegamos a este mundo, pero nos hemos separado por una criatura horrible que nos ataco cerca de un lago, creo que queda lejos de aquí- dije con confianza, creo que me pueden ayudar a conseguir a Shaoran-

-¿Qué hace un Omoke a las afueras de Ellinia Padre?- ¿un Omo-que?, ¿que es un omeke? u omoke, como sea-

-no se hija- admitió- mandare a varios a investigar- dijo-

-disculpen mi ignorancia… pero… ¿Qué es un Omoke?- pregunte un poco avergonzada-

-un Omoke es una criatura horrible, que solo aparece al oeste del país Verde, su apariencia es cambiante, es un monstruo vil, que caza a elfos- ¿elfos?, ¿ellos son elfos?, definitivamente cuando vuelva y le cuente a Tomoyo lo primero que hará será llevarme a un psicólogo- bien, padre ¿se puede quedar?- pregunto haciendo una carita angelical-

-si, si puede, pediré una casa para ella, mientras tanto ayúdala un poco, y dale también un poco de tu ropa- dijo tranquilo, esto es increíble, ese hombre es muy bueno, aunque ¡no lo parece!-

-¡si!- chillo emocionada- ¡ven Sakura!- dijo halándome de la muñeca y sacándome arrastrada de la habitación, lo último que vi de allí fue al hombre sonriéndome feliz y despidiéndose con la mano-

Riannon me llevo arrastrada por varios pasillos hasta otra gran puerta.

-esta es mi habitación- dijo feliz, abriendo la puerta, la habitación era enorme, con una cama matrimonial en el centro, con un gran closet y una puerta que supongo es el baño- ven pasa- dijo dirigiéndose a una de las tantas puertas del closet, y saco una toalla y unas ropas, me las dio y me empujo hasta un puerta, que resulto ser el baño ¡no estaba equivocada!- báñate, y tárdate todo lo que quieras, allí adentro hay varios baños de flores y de frutas para que quedes limpia- dijo terminándome de meter al baño y cerrando la puerta, mire el baño y era muy lindo aunque es extraño ver una tina de madera por fuera y por dentro sea de cristal pegado a una ventana donde se veía el espeso bosque y el lago al cual caímos cuando llegamos aquí, ahora… ¿Cómo demonios abro la pila para el agua?, mire a todos lados y vi un bambú que parecía la llave para el agua, levante un poco algo que lo tapaba y salio un poco de agua, me sorprendí al principio, pero después lo quite todo y deje llenar la tina, mientras se llenaba mire varios frascos con unos olores demasiado ricos, tome uno que me recordaba a mi mundo, uno con olor a las flores de cerezo, de esas que me encantaban, además que llevaban mi nombre, o yo llevaba el de ellas… pero en fin, me adentre en el agua tibia y me enjabone y me lave el cabello muy bien sacándome la mugre de mi piel, cuando salí tome la toalla y me envolví el cuerpo con ella, tome lo que parecía ser un cepillo y me cepille el cabello, ahora lo tengo un poco mas largo, me llega a mitad de la espalda, me lo dejo suelto para que se me seque mejor, y busco la ropa que mi nueva amiga me dio-

-¿me quedara?- murmure mirando la ropa que me había dado, me coloque una camisa de tirantes color verde que hacia juego con mis ojos, y encima una chaqueta manga larga color negro, la falda era también color verde, y me quedaba algo corta, creo que me quedaba nueve o diez centímetros por encima de la rodilla, y unas sandalias muy cómodas color verdes también, y me dio también una diadema del mismo color, ¿soy yo o todos se visten de acuerdo a sus ojos?- ya estoy lista- avise asomándome por la puerta, pero ella no estaba, decidí salir y esperarla sentada en la cama, y vi algo en una mesita, una nota y una canasta con todo tipo de frutas habidas y por haber, _"tuve que salir por una emergencia toma todas las frutas que quieras, vuelvo pronto, si deseas sal y da una vuelta por la ciudad. Att. Riannon" _¡genial!, frutas, como que me leyó la mente, tengo mucha hambre, tomo como diez frutas diferentes y me las como rápidamente quedando satisfecha ¿Cuál habrá sido la emergencia?, no se, pero daré una vuelta por la ciudad, para conocerla un poco, salgo y recorro los grandes pasillos llegando a la puerta principal, la abrí y salí y mire este nuevo mundo- wow- pensé mientras bajaba por las escaleras y recorría el lugar, y miraba cualquier tipo de personas con sus orejas puntiagudas-

¡Si tan solo tuviera una cámara!, esto es precioso, ¡sigamos explorando toda la zona!, vaya, este sitio si que es muy alto… desde donde estoy parada deben ser unos seis metros de alto, ¡y estoy en la parte mas baja!, camine y mire por horas hasta que el "sol" se empezó a meter y decidí subir hasta la casa de mi amiga.

-¡hey Sakura!- me llamaron desde atrás, volteo y era… ¿como es que se llamaba?- al parecer te dejaron quedarte, que bien…- exclamo entusiasmado-

-hola Alan, y si, me dejaron quedarme el tiempo que quisiera, o hasta que encontrara la forma de volver a mi mundo, y si te soy sincera no me quiero ir- sonreí con felicidad a lo que el me respondió de la misma manera- oye, y ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunte curiosa-

-Riannon me lo dijo- admitió el chico- por cierto, te buscaba por que creo que hemos encontrado a tu amigo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mis ojos se agrandaron hasta mas no poder, y me tape la boca con mis manos para esconder en vano mi emoción, ¡DIOS! ¡Encontraron a Shaoran!-

-¿y como se encuentra?- pregunte aun con emoción-

-lo encontramos muy malherido pero gracias a Riannon esta bien, ¿quieres ir a verlo?- pregunto con una sonrisa, y la mía se ensancho mas, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la pura emoción-

-¡por supuesto!- chille feliz, mientras el comenzaba a caminar-

-ven, sígueme- dijo empezando a subir por unas escaleras-

Subimos varias escaleras, y caminamos por varios minutos hasta que llegamos hasta lo que parecía un hospital, entramos y me condujo hasta uno de los cuartos, entre y allí se encontraba, dormido encima de una cama, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y corrí a su lado y lo abrace con cuidado.

-¡yukata!, ¡yukataaa!- le agradecí a dios mientras de mis ojos salían varias lagrimas que mojaban un poco su rostro-

-cuando lo conseguimos estaba él y el Omoke tirados en el suelo, el Omoke estaba muerto con una estaca clavada en el pecho, y el a un lado inconsciente y lleno de sangre- explico asustándome un poco- al principio creímos que estaba muerto pero resulta que no lo estaba…-dijo como que si leyera mi mente- lo trajimos y Riannon lo curo- termino de decir con una sonrisa-

-Alan…- susurre llamando su atención- gracias por todo lo que tu y Riannon han hecho por mi, bueno por nosotros- voltee a verlo un momento- ustedes son unas muy buenas personas, y les estoy muy agradecida- dije tomándole la mano con una sonrisa-

-Sakura…- una voz que tanto extrañaba, la oí provenía de mi espalda ¡ERA EL!, sonreí y rápidamente voltee a ver al chico que me salvo de un monstruo llamado Omoke-

-aquí estoy Shaoran- dije dulcemente tomándole la mano, con una sonrisa-

-menos mal que estas bien- dijo Shaoran abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa débil-

-bueno amigos, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Alan un poco incomodo y saliendo por la puerta-

-Shaoran… estoy bien, gracias por haberme salvado de ese terrible monstruo- dije abrazando su mano-

-no es problema- me contesto con una sonrisa-

-Shaoran… ¿deseas quedarte aquí?- pregunte con la esperanza de vivir junto a mi Shaoran-

-no…-dijo sorprendiéndome a más no poder-

_

* * *

_

¿Por qué Shaoran no se quiere quedar? ¿Será que quedo traumatizado con el Omoke? ¿Qué hará Sakura? ¿Volverán a su mundo? ¿Se quedaran? ¿Alan esta enamorado de Sakura? ¿Shaoran se recuperara? ¿Ellinia seguirá tan alta como siempre? ¿Por qué hago preguntas tan estupidas?

Bien… ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Tendré alguna fascinación con los signos de interrogación? ¿O es que la tecla se me quedo pegada? ¿Preguntas? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias?

DEJA UN REVIEW!!!

Se acepta de todo, desde tomatazos, pasando por amenazas, criticas, halagos y premios.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Riannon:** es el personaje de un anime y videojuego (para adultos, no lo he jugado ojo) llamado tears to tiara, solo he visto el anime y me ha encantado, por eso lo puse. Su personalidad es muy diferente a la del anime y su ropa también.

**Alan: **es una mezcla de varios personajes en uno, me base en Arthur (tears to tiara), Allen (d, gray-man) y Alan (merupuri), pero es original. :D

**Ellinia:** Es el escenario donde se desarrollara la historia, el nombre lo saque de un juego llamado MapleStory, es una ciudad de plantas, donde comienzas a jugar siendo nivel 1, jeje.

**Omoke:** es un juego de mesa también de MapleStory, pero tome su nombre para el gran monstruo… xD

La matemática es muy importante…

Recuerden que…

REVIEW=CONTI

Nos leemos después!!

Atte. **Vanita-Chan**

PD. Bueno chicos… estoy muy contenta con sus review, ¡SOY MAS FELIZ QUE UN POLITICO EN NAVIDAD!, ok debo dejar de ver las películas de Disney Channel con mi primita, parece que todo el mundo desea el lemon, este fic tendrá de los dos tipos de acción, para los pervertidos y para los otros jojojo… xD jajaja… este capitulo lo hice apenas leí los primeros reviews que me dejaron… me hacen tan feliz que casi lloro, bueno no… pero si soy feliz, me dan la motivación de seguir escribiendo, ya se en que capitulo pondré el lemon, jujuju… será una sorpresita de mi para ustedes, este será el primero, y espero que me salga bien… =D gracias por su apoyo!!!... los quiero!!!....

Sigue la flechita y deja un review!!

I

I

I

I

V


	3. A salvo en Ellinia

**HOLAAA!!... perdonen la tardanza… perdonen, perdonen… es que me quede en blanco con este capi, el anterior no fue tan bueno… espero no aburrirlos… es lo ultimo que quiero…**

**No los dejo de molestar y aquí les dejo con el fic… **

**Los personajes de SCC no son de mi propiedad… son de las Clamp… si tan solo pudiera comprar a Shaoran… TT^TT**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_-Shaoran… ¿deseas quedarte aquí?- pregunte con la esperanza de vivir junto a mi Shaoran-_

_-no…-dijo sorprendiéndome a más no poder-_

**Capitulo 3: A salvo en Ellinia…**

-pero Shaoran…-intente decirle algo pero se negó-

-no… debemos irnos…-dijo decidido- además no pertenecemos aquí-

-bien- dije desanimada- ya vuelvo…-dije soltándome de su mano y salir de la habitación-

Llegue hasta la entrada del hospital, y vi a Alan parado en un poste, parecía pensativo, me acerque un poco y lo llame, volteo a verme un poco sorprendido.

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunte-

-no, bueno… si…-admitió- estoy confundido…-dijo mirando el suelo-

-Oh… si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo…-dije con una sonrisa reconfortante-

-gra…-pero algo nos interrumpió-

-¡hola chicos!- grito Riannon corriendo hacia nosotros- ¿Cómo esta el chico?- pregunto con una sonrisa-

-ya esta mejor… parece que le darán de alta mañana- respondió Alan por mi, y yo confirme con una sonrisa-

-me alegra escuchar esa noticia- dijo feliz- ¡Sakura! Ya tienes tu casa- chillo- ¡vamos a verla!- y me llevo, corrijo, me arrastro por todo el camino, mientras le suplicaba a Riannon que me soltara, ¡puedo caminar sola!, lo único que hacia Alan era reírse mientras yo luchaba contra ella para que me soltara-

-¡ALAN, has algo!-grite molesta mirando como se reía-

-¡¡hahaha!!... perdona, pero nadie puede convencer a Riannon cuando esta decidida a hacer algo…-dijo conteniendo un poco las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir-

-¡oye… suéltame!- dije por… 123893946763 aba vez, ¡joder!, era verdad lo que dijo Alan-

-¡llegamos!- me soltó, rectifico, me tiro al suelo-

-menos mal…-dije sobándome la cabeza-

-¡OYE! ¡Si sigues golpeándome la cabeza, terminare con una contusión o algo! ¬¬ -protesto Sakura-

-Shhhh… es MI fic y aunque seas la protagonista, puedes sufrir mucho- dijo Vanita-chan con un tono de voz macabro -w-

O.o Sakura traga saliva-ok… si-sigamos con el fic… ù_úU-dijo con miedo-

¬w¬

-¡te presento tu nuevo hogar!, o hasta que te vallas a tu mundo- dijo sonriente- Alan te ayudara a desempacar, me debo ir porque tengo algo que hacer…-dijo despidiéndose con la mano y corrió por las ramas de los árboles, es extraño ¿verdad?, espera… ¿dijo desempacar? ¿Desempacar que?-

-si que tiene energía…-dije cansada sintiendo un aura azul sobre mi-

-seee…-respondió el con una sonrisa-

-oye… ¿que es lo que debo "desempacar" si lo único que traje fue mi uniforme?- pregunte curiosa y con los ojos en puntos, porque a decir verdad no tengo idea de lo que debía hacer…-

-Riannon te compro todo tipo de cosas, como si te fueras a quedar aquí- dijo con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la frente (N/A: estilo anime =P)-

Al principio me sorprendí, ¿Pero que coño…? Solo a ella se le ocurre comprarle todo tipo de cosa a alguien que conociste apenas hoy, ¿o ayer?, ¡como sea!, en fin, que mas da, me resigne y comencé a ver que me había comprado.

Y para ser honesta, si hubiera sabido que había en la primera bolsa ¡jamás la abriría!

Para nuestra sorpresa (y mi error porque Alan también estaba allí), tire todo su contenido en la mesa, ¡Y adivinen que tenia adentro!...

¡¡¡UNOS HILOS Y TANGAS!!! no hablo de los hilos de coser, ¡NO!, era ropa interior y de las atrevidas, de esas que llevan las… las… las… las mujeres esas que duermen de día y trabajan de noche, las que se tiran a una cama con un hombre a hacer que se yo que cochinadas, por no decir ninguna grosería, ¿me captan?

Lo primero que hicimos los dos fue abrir los ojos como platos y sonrojarnos a mas no poder, creo que merecíamos dignamente el nombre de "manzanita y tomatito".

¡POR DIOS!, ¿¡QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO COMPRARIA ALGO ASI!? Esto parece algo sacado de una piñata para adultos.

Mire por unos segundos a Alan que parecía que se fuera a desmayar o algo mas… no se… ¡NO SOY PERVERTIDA!, ¡Riannon es la pervertida!, si ella usa este tipo de ropa… aunque como dicen: "No juzgues al libro por su contenido" no… "No juzgues a un libro por su índice…" TAMPOCO… ¿Cómo era esa frase? ¡Ah!... ¡si!, "No juzgues a un libro por su portada".

Creo que he aprendido algo acerca de esta experiencia… "NO DEBO DESEMPACAR ACOMPAÑADA"… (¡Será una nota mental!)

-c-c-creo que debo guardar esto…- logré articular después de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos-

-s-s-seee…- dijo girando la vista hacia otro lado-

Terminamos de desempacar, bueno… termine de desempacar, porque mande a Alan a salir de mi nueva casa, porque terminaría en el hospital el muy pobre… si hubiera visto lo demás, terminaría allá, ¡en serio!, mire por la ventana de mi habitación, y vi el cielo, ¡que diferente!, era morado… y tenia… 1, 2, 3… ¡4 lunas!... vaya nosotros tenemos solo una, un viento suave y refrescante me acaricio el rostro, que bien se sentía aquí… me pregunto porque el idiota (si, es un idiota) de Shaoran no quiere quedarse, el sueño me fue venciendo poco a poco hasta que fui a mi nueva y suave cama, y me quede dormida.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Suspiro… estoy preocupado, desde que pelee con esa criatura tan fea, no he podido dormir… además de eso, lo que me dijo ese tal "Nikai"…

_Flash Back_

_Apenas Sakura se había ido, Shaoran corrió hacia el monstruo con una estaca en la mano, atacándolo varias veces hasta que pudo matar a tan horrenda criatura, callo al suelo jadeando, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, que suerte tenia, logro salir vivo de una caída y de un monstruo mucho mas grande que el solo con unos cuantos rasguños. Cuando se pudo tranquilizar se levanto y miro un rato al "animal" que yacía muerto en el suelo._

_-¡Como pudiste matar a un omoke!- se escucho un grito molesto detrás del joven Shaoran-_

_ Sorprendido el joven de ojos color chocolate voltea rápidamente y se consigue a un joven con cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, montado en lo que parece ser un unicornio con alas, y a su lado una joven de unos 15 años aproximadamente, con ojos color azules mas claros que los del apuesto joven y cabello del mismo color bastante largo, recogido en dos coletas altas, que lo miraba sonrojada y con un toque de ternura muy diferente a la del otro muchacho._

_-¿"eso" se llama así?- pregunto aun arrogante dirigiendo la mirada a la criatura y luego al joven-_

_ Antes de que Shaoran pudiera decir algo mas, sintió un golpe en la mejilla, que lo tumbo al suelo._

_-¿Quién te crees que eres niño?, ¿Cómo le puedes hablar así al gran príncipe Nikai?-dijo pateándolo varias veces- ¡Guardias!, golpeadle hasta que me canse, o hasta que grite de dolor- dijo con una sonrisa malvada mientras se echaba para atrás dejándole el espacio libre a los soldados que comenzaron a golpearlo-_

_-¡Hermano!, ¡Detente!- se oyó una linda voz preveniente de las espaldas de "Nikai"- ¡por favor!- le rogó con ojos llorosos a los que su "hermano" no se resistió y detuvo a los guardias-_

_El príncipe miro a Shaoran malherido, con alguna que otra herida poco profunda pero que sangraba- te veré de nuevo pequeño… y la próxima vez te matare a ti y a todos los que estén contigo- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se montaba en el animal alado alejándose del sitio-_

_-perdona…- dijo la dulce voz de la chica que se quitaba un pañuelo de su cuello y se lo ponía en el pecho donde tenia una herida que comenzaba a sangrar-_

_-¡Nakato!- grito el joven volteando a ver a su hermana-_

_-¡voy!- dijo corriendo a su caballo con cuerno y alas y se fue detrás de su hermano-_

_-Sa-Sakura…-logro decir Shaoran antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo, en el mismo sitio donde horas después lo hallaron inconsciente-_

_Fin Flash Back_

"la próxima vez te matare a ti y a todos los que estén contigo", eso fue lo que me dijo, me preocupa, no por mi, sino por Sakura, que se quiere quedar, pero si lo hacemos pondríamos en riesgo nuestras vidas y la de la gente de aquí… suspiro… ¿Qué podré hacer?... ¡Joder!... intentare levantarme… auch, me duele todo el cuerpo, esto me pasa por haberme dado de héroe.

Las horas pasaron en un santiamén, y ya era de día. La doctora se encuentra examinándome, antes de darme de alta.

-y… ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto la bellísima oji-jade de Sakura con una sonrisa-

-bastante bien, creo que ya podré darle de alta al joven Li…-dijo la doctora revisando mi historial de nuevo cuidando de que no este al borde de una enfermedad o algo- bien ya me tengo que ir, pronto vendrá una enfermera a ayudarlo a levantarse- dijo la doctora firmando un documento o que se yo que cosa-

-no es necesario- aclare- ya me puedo levantar solo- dije levantándome curvando la comisura de mis labios, ante mi reacción la doctora sonríe y cierra el tan famoso historial, que contiene casi mi vida privada (N/A: *o* mas tarde hablare con ella para que me venda la muy famosa vida de mi Shaoran!!!)-

Salimos del hospital, y me hicieron caminar toda la ciudad, y me hicieron subir a la parte mas alta del sitio, menos mal que no sufro de vértigo, porque sino… ya se imaginaran, me presentaron al padre de la chica que me salvo, el hombre tenia una mirada y un cuerpo atemorizante, pero resulto ser inofensivo.

-Bien, entonces viviréis en la misma casa que la señorita Sakura- dijo el jefe- puesto que parecen una pareja se quedaran así- ¡¿Qué!? ¿¡QUE BICHO LE PICO!? ¡JAMAS EN MI VIDA TENDRIA A ALGUIEN TAN INSOPORTABLE COMO KINOMOTO COMO PAREJA!, volteo a ver a Sakura que mira el suelo sonrojada de pies a cabeza, y empieza a jugar con sus dedos, cuando la mire, una corriente eléctrica paso rápidamente por mi columna sorprendiéndome, acto seguido mire hacia otro lugar. El hombre al ver nuestra reacción sonrió divertido- bien viviréis juntos hasta que logren regresar, hasta luego, y que disfruten su estadía aquí…-termino el padre de… Riannon ¿no?-

-vámonos chicos, estoy muy cansada… y dentro de tres días iremos a buscar el bastón para devolverlos- sonrió la peli-marrón -

-ok…-dijimos Sakura y yo al unísono-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en casa fui a cambiarme al baño, que cansada estaba, tome una ducha y me coloque la pijama menos atrevida que conseguí, que consistía de un short bastante corto color verde y blanco, y una camisa de tirantes de color blanco, salí del baño y no pude evitar sonrojarme ante la mirada que me lanzo Shaoran, ¡Que vergüenza!, camine rápidamente a la habitación que por mi mala suerte la cama era "matrimonial", tendríamos que dormir juntos, ¡¡¡aaahh!!!... me sonroje mas, mis mejillas ardieron y mas cuando se apareció Shaoran en la puerta de la habitación solo con un short dejando ver su pecho, me volví a sonrojar, se acerco y se acostó a mi lado y me dio la espalda, recuerdo cuando llegamos a la casa que ambos nos sonrojamos cuando vimos la cama, ¡y yo que creía que le darían una casa a Shaoran!...

_Flash Back_

_ Dos jóvenes de cabellos castaños entraron a la habitación y solo vieron UNA cama, ambos se sonrojaron y luego se miraron, un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar hasta que el de ojos achocolatados hablo._

_-duerme tú en la cama y yo dormiré en el mueble- dijo Shaoran cortésmente-_

_-me niego- esta vez hablo Sakura- saliste recientemente del hospital y debes dormir en una cama… yo dormiré en el mueble…- dijo la esmeralda tomando algunas cosas-_

_-¡no!- negó el chico- ¡yo dormiré en el mueble!- dijo alzando un poco la voz-_

_-¡LI!, ¡te he dicho que YO dormiré en el mueble!- alzo también la voz la chica-_

_ Parecían una pareja de novios. Discutieron hasta que llegaron a una conclusión un tanto incomoda:_

"_Ambos dormirían en la cama"_

_Fin Flash Back_

Y así termino todo, suspire, aun no me lo creo, todo parece un sueño, si… un sueño… mis ojos se van cerrando lentamente hasta que caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente…

Awww… que bien he dormido, esta manta es bastante calentita y cómoda... me acurruco mas a ella y siento que se mueve… ¿desde cuando las mantas se mueven?, abro con pereza mis ojos… y… ¡¡¡TA-DAH!!!... ¡ESTOY EN LOS BRAZOS DE NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE DE SHAORAN LI!... mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, e intente en vano zafarme de su abrazo sin despertarlo… tras mi fracaso, me resigne a esperar a que despertara… me tome el atrevimiento de mirar su rostro, se veía tan lindo, casi angelical, su nariz, sus labios… todo el era perfecto… tuve unas inmensas ganas de besarlo, despertarlo con un beso en esa boca que se veía tan apetitosa… ¡ya se me esta pegando lo pervertido de Shaoran!... pero es que es la verdad… decidí esperar hasta que el despertara, y aclarar las cosas, el sueño me fue venciendo hasta que me quede profundamente dormida, otra vez…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡¡¡SAKURA!!! ¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!...- llamaron a la puerta, que fastidio… abrazo con mas fuerza mi almohada, y siento que se acurruca mas a mi, esperen, las almohadas no son seres vivos, ¿verdad?, y entonces… ¿porque esta se movió?, creo que tengo un mal presentimiento- ¡Sakura, Shaoran!, entrare… con permiso…- se escucho la chillona voz de "Riannon", abrí mis ojos con pereza, y también con la esperanza que ese mal presentimiento no fuera verdad, cuando termine de abrir los ojos, conduje mi mirada a mis brazos y vi a un ángel, siendo abrazado por mi, sentí mis mejillas calientes y sonreí feliz, parecíamos de verdad una pareja… auque no fuésemos algo especial, con mi fuerza la subí un poco y la mire a la cara, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable, me acerque un poco, deseaba darle un beso, no, despertarla con besos y caricias, deseaba hacerla gemir y gritar de placer en esta cama, escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus suaves labios que me tentaban a besarla con pasión, a tomarlos casi sin permiso, la deseo, de verdad, quiero hacérselo todos los días, a cualquier hora en cualquier sitio… (¡¿Pero que demonios estoy diciendo?!) Me sonroje un poco, justo cuando iba a deshacer la distancia para besarla ALGUIEN entro a la habitación sorprendiendo a los presentes…

-¡¡¡BUENOS DIAAASS!!!- dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par (saben a quien me refiero, ¿verdad?), miro nuestra comprometedora situación y se sonrojo a mas no poder-

-oye, Riannon, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el otro amigo de ella… Alan, pero cuando asomo su vista a la habitación abrió sus ojos como platos, y creo que su boca llego al suelo-

-hum...-logre escuchar un quejido por parte de la pequeña Sakura que se acurrucaba mas a mi, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación y se levanto de golpe saltando al otro lado de la habitación, mirándome sonrojada (y creo que yo no me quedo atrás) y apuntándome con su dedo, intento hablar- ¡¡¡SH-SH-SHA-SHAORAN LI!!!!- logro articular después de casi cinco intentos fallidos- ¡E-E-E-ERES UN PERVERTIDO!- grito, ¡¿Qué?! Aaaahhh… ¡¡¡noooo!!!... -

-¡¡FALSO!!- grite levantándome al otro lado de la cama- ¡TU ERES LA PERVERTIDA QUE SE ACURRUCO A MI!- dije sumamente molesto y con mis mejillas calientes-

-¿¡QUE?!- grito aun mas sonrojada (si es que se podía)- ¡¡¡ME-ME-MENTIRA!!!- volvió a defenderse- ¡TU FUISTE EL QUE ME ABRAZO!, ¿QUIÉN SABE QUE TIPO DE COCHINADAS HABRAN PASADO POR TU MENTE?- grito haciéndome sonrojar mas, ¡joder!, una parte de lo que dijo era verdad, cuando la tenia en mis brazos una de las tantas cosas que se me pasaban por la mente era que quería hacerla mía, hacerla gemir, gritar mi nombre… pero ¡lo de abrazarla fue inconscientemente!, ¡y no me quedare atrás!, nadie le grita así al gran Shaoran Li-

-¡CALLATE KINOMOTO!- grite sumamente furioso- ¡ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte salvado de aquel monstruo!- grite mirándola con el seño fruncido, el semblante furioso y sonrojado de Sakura paso a ser a uno sorprendido, y luego a uno triste, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas amenazando con salir-

-¡TE ODIO LI!- grito dolida mientras se derrumbaba al suelo mientras se tapaba su rostro, Riannon corrió hacia ella a auxiliarla, paso a un lado mío y solo me dedico una mirada molesta-

Salí de allí rápidamente, no soportaba ni un segundo mas allí, llegue hasta un pequeño mirador en una de las ramas mas altas de Ellinia, y suspire profundamente, sentí algo detrás de mi y cuando volteo solo atine a chocar contra el suelo, me tome la mejilla donde segundos antes me habían golpeado, y cuando vi al responsable era no mas que Alan, quien me miraba molesto.

-eres el idiota más grande del mundo- me dijo con bastante ira-

Baje mi mirada… era verdad, soy el idiota mas grande del mundo… ¡NO!, del ¡UNIVERSO!, me sentí culpable, muy culpable por hacer llorar a Sakura, si esto hubiera pasado allá en la tierra lo tengo por seguro que recibiría un sermón de Daidouji y Rika (creo que ese es su nombre) y un buen golpe por parte de Eriol y Yamasaki... yo, yo… no se que me paso en ese momento…

-yo, yo… yo soy un idiota…-dije bajando aun mas mi mirada haciendo que el flequillo de mi cabello tapara completamente mis ojos-

-hasta que por fin lo reconoces…-dijo aun molesto el castaño, pero estiro su brazo para ayudarme cosa que me sorprendió- venga, debes disculparte con ella, pero no ahora, esta muy dolida por lo que le dijiste…-dijo cambiando su mirada a uno de preocupación-

-hum… gracias- dije tomando la mano de Alan, quien me ayudo a levantarme-

-vente debes de calmarte un poco, caminemos, ahhh… lo olvidaba, ten, no pensaras caminar por la ciudad con ese atuendo…- me dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo- ten te traje ropa para que te cambies- me dijo dándome una bolsa con ropa, tome la bolsa y me cambie rápidamente -

-ah… lo olvidaba… jeje… recibirás un buen sermón por parte de Riannon…- comenzó a reír Alan mientras esperaba a que me cambiara, yo solo bufe molesto-

Cuando estuve listo nos fuimos a camiar por la ciudad, para intentar tranquilizarme e idear una forma de disculparme con Sakura.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¿Nuestro querido dios griego se disculpara con Sakura? ¿Habrá lemon? ¿Actualizare pronto? ¿Les molestan tantos signos de interrogación?

Bien… ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Estuvo mal? ¿Preguntas? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Una bolsa de mercado? (?) ¿Premio?

DEJA UN REVIEW!!!

Se acepta de todo, desde tomatazos, pasando por amenazas, críticas constructivas, destructivas, halagos, premios y monumentos… owo

De antemano gracias por su paciencia!!!...

Holaaa!!!... como están?... aquí vuelvo con la conti de este fic… *o* me encanto en especial este capitulo, gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz, ya en el proximo les dare una sorpresa… hehe… ya estoy trabajando en eso… solo denme tiempo… ahorita tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer… no crean que olvide el fic… solo que con las tareas que me mandan en el colegio no me da tiempo de hacer conti… =( espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un lindo review…

Atención… hasta que no llegue a los 25 reviews no subo conti… hehe… que sera muy interesante…

Bueno los dejo y espero que hayan disfrutado con este cap que lo hice con amor y horas de sueño… (me acoste a las 5 am !_!)

La pregunta del dia: ¿de verdad quieren lemon?

Si mas de 10 personas quieren lo hago sino… lo dejo para mas adelante… (xq de todas formas lo pondre… ¬w¬)

Ahhh… lo olvidaba… después de un -.-.-.-.- talvez se cambie la escena o cambiemos a otro personaje… si no les gusta como lo hice solo avisen y pongo el POV x… pero si no les molesta… entonces lo hare asi…

Matta ne!!!

Att. Vanita-chan

DEJA TU REVIEW!!!

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
